Meredith Fell
Meredith Fell '''is a young doctor who seems intrigued by Alaric's powers of recovery and starts to grow closer to him from there on. '''This character is a member of the Fell Family. History Season Three In The New Deal, after being hit by a car and transported to the hospital, Dr. Fell shows up and wonders why Alaric is on his feet, even though the wounds were severe. Alaric thanks her for helping him and Dr. Fell offers him to call her Meredith. Then she speculates that he might have a guardian angel or has made a pact with Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town, Meredith meets Alaric on the night of the foundation. She directly reveals that she knows of the existence of vampires. During the time in Founder's Party, she got into an argument with her ex-boyfriend, which was broken up by Alaric. Before leaving, he warned Alaric that Meredith is psycho. She thanked Alaric but had to leave after being paged. The next morning, Meredith ran into Alaric at The Grill. Both of them were depressed because Alaric dropped Jeremy to the airport, while she lost a patient. The same morning, a hiker found Meredith's ex-boyfriend's body in the woods. He was staked in the heart, even though he wasn't a vampire. In The Ties That Bind, Alaric is having lunch with Meredith, but before she leaves Damon sees her and warns Alaric to be careful because she signed the death certificate of her ex-boyfriend. Later, when Damon talks to Meredith making accusations, she vervains him, only to take his blood later. When Alaric goes to see Meredith, she tells him she took Damon's blood to save her patients because she hates losing them. Alaric and Meredith go to his house and just as they kissed, Elena walks in and Meredith leaves. Appearances Season 3 *''The New Deal '' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' Quotes - (To Alaric) "Mr. Saltzman, what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the Devil?" - The New Deal Trivia *Bianca Lawson (Emily) and Torrey DeVitto were both in the ABC show Pretty Little Liars. *In the books, Meredith's surname is Sulez but in the series it is Fell. *In the books, Meredith is best friends with Bonnie and Elena, but in the series, she has no relationship with Elena, and she is a lot older than in the books. *In the books, Meredith's physical appearance is the same as that to Elena Gilbert (portrayed by Nina Dobrev) in the TV series. *In the books, Meredith appears at the beginning of the story, where she meets Alaric K. Saltzman shortly after the death of Mr. Tanner. Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, confirmed when Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt have a conversation about the other power. In the series, Alaric appears soon after the deaths of Tanner, and Vicki. Alaric and Isobel Fleming were married before starting the series. After the start of the series, Alaric and Jenna Sommers have a relationship for two seasons (until Jenna's death). Finally, during the middle of the third season, Alaric meets Meredith Fell (Dr. Fell). *In the books, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of for her mental strength (she can resist the charms of the vampire). *Much like her book counterpart Meredith isn't afraid of Damon and dosen't buy his little tricks like other girls do. *Ironically, in the series, Meredith refers to the supernatural healing of Alaric as a pact with the Devil. In the books, Tyler makes the reference that Klaus made a pact with the Devil. *Torrey DeVitto and Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) are married. *''The Ties That Bind'' is the first episode Elena and Meredith have together. Gallery 3X10-01.jpg tumblr_lsgc9tcTaz1qfzlloo1_500.jpg|Candice (Caroline), Ian (Damon), Nina (Elena/Kath), Torrey (Mary) ghu.png sdg.png m5.png m6.png m7.png m8.png m9.png m10.png m11.png m12.png BOTD.jpg References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Featured Articles